tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Pangolin (Vengeance)
Pangolin, otherwise known as Boris Ivanov, is a supervillain created by Justin Wolfe and a minor antagonist of the Bio-Man series. In Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion, Pangolin is an Power type character. Biography A lowly Russian mobster held at Fenrook Penitentiary, Boris Ivanov was secretly transferred to Cortech Industries to be a guinea pig for Cybernetic Human Enhancements. Before he could be experimented on, he escaped and broke free. After coming across a room filled with scrapped C.H.E.s, he strapped a set of mechanized armor to his back and became the Pangolin. Gameplay Pangolin is a very brute force-centric character who has very high defense. In fact, he is actually invincible if attacked from the back, rendering him very powerful towards Bio-Man. He is the slowest character in the game by far, even slower than Havoc. He is able to move faster by rolling around at high speed, but he can't attack in this form. He is also able to whip opponents with his tail. Moveset *Weak Attack: Punch *Strong Attack: Tail Whip *Ranged Attack: Mini-Gun *Special Ability 1: Armored Take-Down *Special Ability 2: Rolling Pangolin *Ultimate Attack: Jailbreak Costumes Pangolin The costume from Bio-Man. His default appearance. Inmate Jumpsuit Pangolin wears an orange jumpsuit. Jail Freak Pangolin wears a classic black-and-white striped prison uniform. Battle Info Introductions *Pangolin rolls onto the arena and uncurls. *Pangolin falls from the sky and lands atop a parked car, shattering the windshield. Winning Screens *Pangolin fires wildly into the air with his Mini-Gun. *Pangolin exclaims "I am the Pangolin!" Losing Screens *Pangolin curls into a ball and sulks. *Pangolin begins screaming at the camera as he punches the ground. Quotes Introduction Quotes *''"Victory will be mine!"'' *''"I will win! Pangolin always wins!"'' *''"There is no hiding place!"'' *''"See how it is done!" (Team Battle, Hero Ally)'' *''"Pangolin is the greatest villain in the world!" (Team Battle, Villain Ally)'' *Jellyfish (Opponent): "You are a tiny squishy jelly man!" *Jellyfish (Ally): "Stay out of my way, glowing freak!" *Bio-Man (Opponent): "Pangolin will make you extinct!" *Bio-Man (Ally): "I am not armadillo! I am the Pangolin!" *Frostbite (Opponent): "You look like man made out of snowcone! Ha ha!" *Frostbite (Ally): "Big-headed freak! Stay out of Pangolin's way!" *Allen Stark (Opponent): "You control machines? Well, watch this!" *Allen Stark (Ally): "You know nothing of true power!" *Specter Haze (Opponent): "Do not crack the little jokes, steam shack!" *Specter Haze (Ally): "You are a specter? You will soon be a ghost!" *Maya Alexandra (Opponent): "Let's go, lightning lady!" *Maya Alexandra (Ally): "Maybe you are not completely useless..." *Knightmare (Opponent): "Pangolin has no fears whatsoever!" *Knightmare (Ally): "You are tiny, little scary baby!" *Red Tail (Opponent): "Stop moving and hold still! Let Pangolin hit you!" *Red Tail (Ally): "Is your land country or continent? Pangolin demands answers!" *Havoc (Opponent): "Pangolin will squash you like the bug you are!" *Havoc (Ally): "I like you, bug man!" *Brimstone (Opponent): "I am a firefighter! Not a firelover!" *Brimstone (Ally): "You are a cold-hearted hot lady." Character-Specific Kill Quotes *Bio-Man: "I will break your spine again!" *Frostbite: "Your cold means nothing to me!" *Jellyfish: "Your lights are out!" *Allen Stark: "I am crushing your car!" *Specter Haze: "I wasted bullet on you? Disgrace!" *Maya Alexandra: "You bring lightning? I bring thunder!" *Knightmare: "And that is why you are coward!" *Red Tail: "You are pathetic red menace." *Havoc: "Squish squish squish!" *Brimstone: "Put the fire out, devushka!" * Respawn Quotes *''"For Mother Russia!"'' *''"That was a mistake."'' *''"Dasvidaniya."'' Ultimate Attack Quotes *''"Take your pick, boys!"'' *''"Come on in, boys!"'' *''"Many of us, one of tiny you!"'' Category:Vengeance Category:Vengeance Characters Category:Bio-Man